The invention relates to a system for the selective activation of one or several software and/or hardware functions of a programmable device, comprising at least temporarily a programmable device and programming means.
The invention also relates to a method of selectively activating one or several software and/or hardware functions of a programmable device whereby at least one function is selected and activated.
Such a system and such a method are known and are used for simplifying the production of programmable devices. Only one type of device is produced instead of individual devices for each application and/or each wish of an end user. The device is then adapted to the wishes or demands of the end user in that functions are selectively activated in the device. It is thus possible to manufacture a wide range of devices in a uniform production process, each having its own specific price level.
A disadvantage of such a system is that it is up to the manufacturer himself to carry out the necessary programming so as to adapt the device to the end user's specific wishes, which may indeed not be known to the manufacturer in some cases. This is because a wholesale firm is often involved, with an intermediary salesman who is more or less far removed from the manufacturer maintaining the contact with the end user.
It is accordingly advisable to leave the programming to the relevant intermediary, but this renders it impossible for the manufacturer to see how many devices are programmed, and how many functions therein.
The manufacturer thus does not know what amount is due to him as payment for the activated functions.